


Blood Malediction

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, Blood Curse, F/M, Post Hogwarts, draco in prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Draco has been in Azkaban for a year. Harry shows up one day to take his blood in hopes of curing Hermione of her blood curse.





	Blood Malediction

**Author's Note:**

> just something I thought up. no beta.

Harry pushed his glasses further up on his nose, he did this out of habit. He had finally gotten better glasses that didn’t slip or slide but he still felt the need to adjust them when he didn’t have to. He heard the door open from behind him. He turned around and saw him being dragged in. The guards sat him down on the chair and were going to attach his chains to the table when Harry motioned for them to stop.

“I don’t think that’s really necessary now” Harry said

The guards looked at Harry, and then smiled. 

“I am the chosen one. The boy who lived...twice now. I’m sure I can handle one prisoner. Besides I need his arms free” Harry said

“Of course. Yell if you need anything” the guard said as they left

Harry sat down across from the prisoner.

“You look great Malfoy. Must be the prison life” Harry said

Draco didn’t say anything. He merely looked down. 

“She’s not fine if you’re wondering” Harry said waiting for a response, “Alright, we’ll do this the hard way”

Harry got up and took out his wand. 

“I have an order from the Wizgmont, you remember them don’t you? Well I have an order here from them, to take your blood. Not a lot, to drain you completely, we’re not vampires here. I will need a rather large sample from you. And yes I’m going to make sure it hurts” Harry said pointing his wand at Draco.

Draco said nothing still. He hissed when he felt his blood being drawn out and placed into a vial. 

“You better hope and pray your blood will heal her. She’s sick because of you” Harry said

Draco looked up, his blonde hair covering his face.

“What?” Draco gasped out

“He speaks!” Harry said sitting on the table near him, “She’s sick because of you, well not exactly”

“What happened?”

Harry transfigured his chair into a cup and cast an augmenti. He placed the cup in front of Draco who greedily drank it. 

“She didn’t tell you the last time she saw you, because you decided that you didn’t want to see her again. And apparently you were one of the things that were keeping her from getting sick”

“Explain”

“Your lovely aunt, cast some kind of ancient dark curse on her. We can’t figure out what it is, so we can’t do the counter course. We were able to figure out that it was blood related, and it had something to do with being a Black. Your mother of course is hiding away in France, and we are unable to request a sample of her blood. But you Malfoy, you’re here forever it seems, and we can syphon as much blood as we want from you”

“What are you doing with it? How can this help her?”

“We’re going to add it to a potion, and hopefully it will cure her or help her at least. So I’ve asked the guards to be nicer to you, fatten you up a bit because you don’t look like you have any blood in you to begin with”

“Then just kill me and drain me”

“Oh we can’t do that Malfoy. We don’t know if this potion is a one time thing or long term, so we’re keeping you very much alive”

“Fatten me up like pig and then drain me slowly. I deserve that”

“You don’t deserve to be in here. We were all just kids”

“I should be here. I deserve to be here”

“No Malfoy you don’t”

* * *

True to his word, Harry did speak to the guards and everyone in the prison. They fed him, made sure he didn’t freeze to death and didn’t bother him much. Harry would show up weekly and take blood from him.

 

“Is it working?” Draco asked

“Yes and no, she has to drinking it weekly, we don’t want her to be dependent on it”

“Well what’s the other option?”

“We’re working on it”

 

Working on it, ended up being a month later when Harry showed up again, this time with a change of clothes. 

“The wizgmont has ordered one Draco Lucius Malfoy, really that’s your middle name? Anyways into the custody of one Harry James Potter, that’s me, for an indefinite time to aid in the recovery and recuperation of one Hermione Jean Granger. Draco Malfoy will not have access to a wand or any magical items while in custody, nor will he be permitted outside the residence of one Harry Potter. Don’t make this difficult for me Malfoy”

“Is she getting worse?”

“She is”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

* * *

Leaving Azkaban was harder than entering it. Harry and Draco finally left the prison and Harry apparated both of them to 12 Grimmauld Place. Draco looked around the house as Harry walked into the kitchen.

“This was Sirius’s old home. Tea?” Harry asked

“Yes to tea. And why does this place look so dilapidated?” Draco asked

“Been a bit busy if you haven’t noticed”

“When can I see her?”

“Soon”

* * *

Draco set his teacup down. Harry was eating a scone.

“You can’t leave. Wards won’t let you. Floo’s closed, and I doubt you’ll walk out the front door. We’re in a muggle neighborhood”

“Tell me what’s happened to her”

“I can show you. Follow me”

Draco followed Harry up the stairs. Harry stopped at a door and turned back to him. 

“She sleeps most of the day. She comes in and out of it mostly. The potion just keeps her alive right now.” 

Harry opened the door and inside sleeping on the bed was Hermione. The blankets were pulled up to her neck. The curtains had let in some light into the room. Draco stepped into the room and stopped.

“You’re not coming in? Aren’t you afraid I’ll do something?” Draco asked

“I don’t know you won’t hurt her. I know you care about her, more than you let on. I’ll be downstairs”

Harry closed the down and went downstairs. Draco walked over and sat down on the bed. She looked so small and frail. He brushed her hair aside, his fingertips brushing against her skin. 

“I’m sorry, for everything. I know the last time we saw each other, I was cruel to you. I thought I was doing what was best for you. I’m sorry, for all of it. Potter wants to drain me to keep you alive. Not that I mind. We’ll find a way to make you better. I swear it”

Draco leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. 

* * *

Draco walked down the stairs and saw Harry still eating.

“Don’t you ever stop?” Draco asked

“I’m hungry” Harry said

A silvery horse appeared before Harry. 

“Open the Floo for me” Ginny said

“Now, don’t try anything Malfoy. I know you won’t, but I have to say it” Harry said as he opened the floo

Ginny stepped through the green flames holding a small baby in her arms. 

“Malfoy” Ginny said 

“She Weasel. Or is it Potter now?” Draco said

“No married...yet” Ginny said

“Then who’s baby is that?” Draco asked

“Surprise! You’re a dad” Harry said

“What?!” Draco yelled

Ginny pulled the blanket back to reveal the baby, who had blonde hair like his and grey eyes. Draco promptly fell to the ground. 

“Told you” Harry said

“I figured he would have started freaking out before he fainted” Ginny said

“Pay up”

“Ugh fine, I’m on diaper duty for a week”

Harry’s cell phone started buzzing and he took it out of his pocket. He looked at the messages.

“Who is it?” Ginny asked

“It’s Hermione, she’s awake” 

  
  



End file.
